Cepatlah Menikah, Sasuke
by Jogag Busang
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sasuke, saat sudah lelah berlayar, ia hanya ingin pulang.


**Cepatlah Menikah, Sasuke**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Rating: T**

 **Nomor Prompt: 44**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** Sasuke, saat sudah lelah berlayar, ia hanya ingin pulang.

 **.**

 _Pernahkah kau melihat ke sana?_

 _Ke tempat di mana nebula berdansa_

 _Di atas singgahsana keanggunan yang tiada tara_

 _Dia kesepian, katanya begitu_

 _Kalau kau punya waktu senggang, maukah kau menemaninya?_

 _Dia tak berharap kau memberinya permen atau roti_

 _Kau juga tak perlu membawa banyak mainan_

 _Dia hanya ingin kautemani_

 **[]**

Sasuke senang saat mendapat kesempatan lembur, bahkan jika itu bukan jadwalnya. Padahal sejak tiga hari yang lalu, dia selalu pulang hingga larut. Ini bukan berarti dia menggilai uang hingga bertingkah demikian. Dia selalu sibuk, atau mungkin, dia menyukai kesibukan, atau mungkin lagi, dia memang sengaja menyibukkan diri. Ya, ya, bisa jadi begitu.

Tapi hari ini Sasuke tidak dapat mengambil jatah lembur. Ada hal penting yang harus dia lakukan sepulang dari bekerja.

Temannya, Naruto, memberinya undangan pernikahan seminggu yang lalu. Sasuke tentu mengerti apa artinya itu. Benar, Sasuke harus membeli kado pernikahan.

Maka, berbekal saran dari salah satu pegawai wanita di kantor, Sasuke memaksa diri mengunjungi swalayan terdekat.

Ponsel Sasuke mendadak bergetar saat dia sedang kebingungan memilih kado apa yang sesuai.

 **From: Ibu**

 _Sasuke, besok mampirlah ke rumah. Ibu merindukanmu, Nak. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu._

 _P.S: Tolong bawa juga Jason, ya. Sepupumu sepertinya ingin melihatnya lagi. Dan jangan lupa memberi pita di lehernya._

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

Mencurigakan barangkali kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Sungguh aneh ibunya tiba-tiba memintanya untuk datang berkunjung. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini juga bukan masa liburan. Biasanya, ketika ibunya menyuruhnya begitu, pasti ada hal penting atau setidaknya maksud lain di baliknya. Maksud lain apa itu, Sasuke juga tidak mengetahuinya, atau dia berusaha untuk tidak peduli.

Sejak mendapat pekerjaan tetap di sebuah perusahaan terkenal, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyewa rumah sederhana, sehingga dia tidak lagi tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Agar tidak terlalu kesepian, Sasuke berinisiatif memelihara seekor kucing Anggora jantan yang dibelinya dengan harga yang tidak terlalu mahal. Dinamailah kucing itu 'Jason'. Sasuke mendapat nama itu dari karakter di novel kesukaannya.

Sasuke hanya membalas singkat, _"Baik, Bu,"_ lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana.

Percuma saja jika Sasuke menebak-nebak apa yang sejatinya ingin ibunya katakan, dia juga tidak akan mengetahuinya. Lebih baik melanjutkan masalah yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

 _Apa ya, tadi?_

Oh, iya. Sasuke sedang mempertimbangkan membeli satu set peralatan minuman atau selimut.

 _Yang mana, ya? Hmm..._

"Sasuke?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke segera menoleh ke belakang.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. "Kau Sai, kan?"

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tersenyum. "Kukira kau sudah lupa denganku."

Sasuke segera berjabat tangan dengannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Sai?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat, aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin membeli apa?"

"Oh, ini. Aku bingung memilih kado apa untuk pernikahan Naruto nanti."

"Kado pernikahan, ya? Hmm..." Sai kemudian tampak berpikir.

Selanjutnya, Sai memberi beberapa masukan sehingga akhirnya terpilihlah seprai dan selimut sebagai kado. Sementara Sai sendiri hendak berbelanja peralatan mandi, jadilah mereka berdua berkeliling bersama.

Sambil bersenandung lirih, Sasuke mengamati Sai dari belakang. Sai adalah salah satu teman Sasuke sewaktu dia duduk di bangku SMA. Kabarnya, berkat kemampuan melukisnya yang luar biasa, Sai kini bekerja di sebuah museum, menjabat sebagai kurator. Sesekali dia melampiaskan bakat seninya dengan menggelar pameran lukisan karyanya sendiri beserta pelukis lain dari berbagai daerah.

Sungguh aneh menurut Sasuke, bahwa lelaki yang cenderung pendiam ini adalah orang pertama yang memutuskan untuk menikah lebih dulu di antara teman-teman seangkatannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Ino?"

"Sudah hampir delapan bulan. Aku harap dia dapat melahirkan dengan normal." Sai tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil ke arah Sasuke. "Oh, iya. Bagaimana kabar Sakura?"

Sasuke mendadak kebingungan. "Sakura?"

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Jangan berbohong dengan perasaanmu sendiri."

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sai kadang-kadang memiliki selera humor yang aneh.

Mereka berdua terus berkeliling sambil mengobrol, lebih banyak membicarakan masa-masa indah mereka di SMA. Sebelum keduanya berpisah, dengan wajah serius setengah menggoda, Sai bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Kapan kau akan menyusul Naruto?"

Demi apa, Sasuke hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

 **.**

" _Apa?!"_

Sasuke berteriak dengan keras, terlalu keras. Ruang keluarga yang tadinya beratmosfer hangat dan santai tiba-tiba berputar arah menjadi acara semacam jurit malam. Menyeramkan, demikian pendapat Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Ada yang salah?"

Seketika, Sasuke merasa lidahnya sekering ranting-ranting pohon di musim kemarau. "Tidak, hanya saja... ini seperti terburu-buru, Ibu."

Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto, membenahi posisi duduknya. "Terburu-buru bagaimana? Coba kaulihat sendiri. Umurmu sudah hampir 27 tahun, Sasuke. Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk berumah tangga."

Sasuke sangat berharap ia bisa mengelus dada; semata-mata agar ia memiliki pasokan udara lebih untuk bernapas. Ruang keluarga sekarang menjadi sehening upacara pemakaman.

Semua tragedi tersebut tidak pernah diprediksi oleh Sasuke. Sewaktu ibunya menyuruhnya berkunjung, Sasuke kira dia hanya akan diceramahi mengenai bagaimana cara mengatur uang demi masa depan, atau paling tidak, dia akan diberi pengarahan bagaimana cara membagi waktu antara istirahat dan bekerja. Namun, permintaan ibunya barusan telah menohok hati Sasuke begitu dalam.

Mikoto mengelus kepala Jason, kucing Anggora milik Sasuke yang sengaja dibawa. "Cepatlah menikah, Sasuke. Semua teman seangkatanmu sudah menikah, tinggal kau saja yang masih kukuh menjomblo. Pernahkah kau mendengar ada ungkapan, _'menikahlah sebelum kau dipaksa menikah!'_ Ibu pikir, kata-kata itu ada benarnya. Lagi pula, kau kan sudah punya pekerjaan tetap. Aku yakin, tidak sulit bagimu untuk mencari istri."

Mendengar kata 'istri' disebut, Sasuke seperti tidak memiliki wajah lagi. Tidakkah ibunya tidak bisa memakai kata-kata yang lebih halus; seperti perempuan, atau gadis, atau wanita, atau janda, atau kekasih; tapi _istri_? Kata ini memiliki makna yang sudah langsung merujuk kepada intinya.

 _Remote_ diambil, ibu Sasuke menyalakan televisi sekarang. Mengganti-ganti _channel_ dengan volume yang sengaja dilirihkan. Pembicaraan tadi masih terus berlanjut.

"Atau, kau ingin ibu yang mencarikan? Kalau kau kebingungan hendak memilih siapa, atau kau kesulitan mencari sendiri, tidak apa-apa. Perjodohan mungkin memang baik bagimu, Nak."

' _Tidak!'_ batin Sasuke-lah yang menjerit. Demi apa, Sasuke masih sanggup berusaha sendiri. Dia tidak membutuhkan drama percintaan seperti dalam roman Siti Nurbaya.

Tapi dia tentu tidak bisa menyampaikan _unek-unek_ pemberontakan itu secara langsung. Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Itu... akan segera kupikirkan, Ibu."

Jason mengeong. Kucing itu sangat suka duduk di pangkuan Mikoto ternyata.

"Uuh, kaulihat Jason, Sasuke," Mikoto menggendong Jason di lengan kirinya, "sudah berapa tahun kau memeliharanya?"

"Eh, lima tahun?" Sasuke menjawab tidak yakin.

"Sudah sangat lama, ya. Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Jason juga sedang kesepian? Kau seharusnya cepat-cepat mempertemukan dia dengan kucing betina, Sasuke. Itu pun jika kau sayang dengan binatang peliharaanmu," ujarnya menambahkan.

 _Ha?_

Sasuke hanya bisa melongo. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia harus tertawa atau tersinggung mendengar lelucon dari Mikoto. Kadang-kadang, ibunya bisa menjadi sedemikian konyolnya saat berniat menasehati putranya tersebut. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, kunjungan hari ini hanya membahas tentang Sasuke, kenapa Jason juga ikut dipermasalahkan? Sungguh menyesal, seharusnya Sasuke tidak perlu membawa Jason.

Mikoto tersenyum geli saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang sekarang sudah semerah tomat matang.

"Ibu dengar, kau pernah berpacaran dengan adik kelasmu dulu. Siapa ya, namanya? Hmm, Sakura kalau tidak salah. Kapan kau akan melamarnya?"

 _Demi Tuhan!_

Rasanya Sasuke benar-benar tidak memiliki muka lagi. Dia sudah telanjur muak. Dia ingin pulang sekarang juga.

Pertanyaan utama: _darimana ibunya mendengar gosip semacam itu?_

 **.**

Sudah seminggu lebih Sasuke tidak mengambil jadwal lembur. Padahal, seperti yang sudah dia pahami dengan sangat baik, dia termasuk orang yang gila kerja. _Workaholic_ , begitu istilah kerennya. Masalahnya hanya satu; Sasuke sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

Barangkali, _mungkin_ , mungkin memang benar apa kata ibunya. Sudah saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk menemukan jalan kembali. Sebuah tempat yang nyaman di mana dia akan menemukan _seseorang_ ketika pulang. _Seseorang_ yang dapat mengerti benar akan dirinya. _Seseorang_ yang dapat menemaninya usai lelah bekerja.

 _Seseorang..._

Hari ini, Sasuke sedang berada di teras rumah. Tentu saja bersama Jason, kucing lucu dan penurut itu. Dengan mengambil jatah cuti selama satu hari, Sasuke sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Setelah kunjungan dari rumah orang tuanya yang bagai mengiris hati, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa Jason ke tempat perkumpulan orang-orang yang hobi memelihara kucing. Sebenarnya ini adalah kegiatan berkumpul yang cukup rutin diadakan, sekitar satu bulan sekali, tapi ini adalah kali kedua Sasuke mengunjunginya.

Kali pertama adalah empat tahun yang lalu.

Empat tahun yang lalu ketika, untuk pertama kali, dia pergi bersama _seseorang_.

 _Hanya_ seorang wanita.

Wanita bernama _Haruno Sakura._

Sasuke tidak memiliki gambaran darimana ibunya mendapat informasi tentang gadis itu. Dulu, dulu sekali, Sasuke memang pernah berpacaran dengannya. Selisih mereka hanya tiga tahun. Entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa memintanya menjadi pacarnya, dia sudah lupa. Padahal dia sudah kelas tiga SMA, sementara Sakura baru kelas satu.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah berpisah. Sakura adalah seorang perempuan yang enerjik, pekerja keras, dan penuh ide gila. Dia memiliki cia-cita yang tinggi. Ya, begitulah dia. Haruno Sakura memang perempuan _yang_ seperti itu.

Sakura memiliki jiwa berpetualang. Selepas kuliah, dia belum mau memikirkan pernikahan atau rumah tangga seperti kebanyakan perempuan. Dia ingin mengejar impiannya. Berkeliling dunia, mengunjungi kota-kota tua, mempelajari sejarah, melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri; adalah beberapa hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Setidaknya, begitulah yang Sakura pernah ceritakan kepada Sasuke.

Karena itulah, Sakura memilih mengejar mimpinya dan meninggalkan Sasuke dalam jangka waktu tertentu.

" _Tenanglah, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Pada suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan lelah berjalan. Aku juga membutuhkan tempat untuk berhenti. Jadi, jangan khawatir, karena ke mana pun aku pergi mengembara, kau adalah rumah untukku kembali."_

Sasuke mengingatnya dengan begitu jelas, tatkala dia melepas kepergian Sakura di bandara. Bahkan ketika bertahun-tahun sudah terlewat, kalimat Sakura tersebut masih terngiang selalu.

Sudah lama sekali memang. Sasuke tentu menyadarinya.

Sasuke membiarkan Jason berkeliaran di antara kucing-kucing lain ketika dia sudah tiba di tempat perkumpulan. Masih ramai. Beberapa orang tampak saling menyapa dan menikmati perbincangan. Ada pula yang duduk melingkar dan bergerombol mengejar kucing-kucing.

Di bawah pohon yang rindang, banyak orang yang terlihat mengerumuni sesuatu. Sasuke terang merasa penasaran. Dia pun bergegas mendekat untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" _Waah, kucing ini indah sekali!"_

" _Pantas, kucing dari Amerika ternyata."_

" _Pasti harganya mahal."_

" _Bolehkah aku memegangnya?"_

" _Bulunya sangat halus."_

Orang-orang yang berkerumun tadi saling berkomentar. Sasuke semakin penasaran. Dia ikut berdesak-desakan ingin melihat.

 _Ternyata..._

Maine Coon.

' _Pantas saja,'_ batin Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik Maine Coon tersebut, jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak.

Matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata beriris _emerald_.

 **.**

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Sasuke- _kun_. Maaf, aku tidak mengabari kedatanganku. Sebenarnya aku bermaksud memberimu kejutan, tapi kita malah bertemu di sini."

Haruno Sakura tidak pernah berubah. Senyumnya masih menawan. Sifat cerianya juga masih sama. Yang sedikit berubah mungkin, tingginya yang bertambah dan kulitnya yang menggelap.

"Kau awet muda ternyata." Sasuke tertawa.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Sakura ikut tertular tawa.

Tidak dapat diduga. Sasuke awalnya tidak ingin percaya, tapi inilah yang sedang terjadi pada hari ini.

Sakura mengangkat Maine Coon-nya dan memangkunya. "Aku baru saja tiba dua hari yang lalu. Kau tahu, Sasuke- _kun_? Amerika sangat panas ternyata."

"Aku tidak heran jika akhirnya kau membawa pulang Maine Coon. Kau membawa oleh-oleh yang tepat."

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana dengan Jason?"

"Jason pasti akan sangat senang memiliki teman baru. Dia akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Syukurlah dia masih hidup."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Maine Coon-mu siapa namanya?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Piper. Kuberi nama Piper supaya sepasang dengan kucingmu."

Mata Sasuke membulat. "Piper? Jadi Maine Coon-mu betina? Kukira tadi jantan."

"Bagaimana? Aku kreatif, kan?"

"Ini momen yang sangat tepat," tiba-tiba Sasuke berucap.

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan kakinya untuk mengimbangi hatinya yang mendadak bergetar. "Sekarang Jason sudah tidak sendiri lagi, kan? Dan kau tahu, Sakura, aku mungkin ingin seperti Jason." Sasuke mengedipkan mata.

Sakura membalas kedipan itu dengan senyuman nakal. Dia tidak mungkin tidak tahu apa maksud kalimat Sasuke barusan.

"Baiklah, aku terima. Kalau begitu, kapan kau akan ke rumahku untuk melamarku?"

Sasuke bersiul riang.

Seekor kucing Anggora berekor panjang berlari mendekat.

"Jason!"

Sasuke datang menghampiri kucing kesayangannya tersebut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak mendengar teriakan dari Sakura, atau mungkin, dia berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Lihat, Sakura! Jason tampaknya mulai terpikat dengan Piper-mu!" Sasuke tertawa keras-keras.

Sakura mengeluh."Dasar, Sasuke."

Namun, sedetik kemudian, Sakura ikut tertawa melihat Jason dan Piper yang saling berciuman di tempat umum.

Sayangnya, Jason dan Piper sama sekali tidak tampak malu atau bahkan peduli. Tentu saja, mereka hanya binatang.[]

 **Friday—July 6th, 2018**

 **Note:**

Kalimat: ' _menikahlah sebelum kau dipaksa menikah!'_ saya ambil dari novel _Bumi Cinta_ karya Habiburrahman El Shirazy. Kalimat aslinya adalah, _'menikahlah sebelum Anda dipaksa menikah!'_ (hal-281)

Kalimat: _'karena ke mana pun aku pergi mengembara, kau adalah rumah untukku kembali'_ saya ambil dari novel _99 Cahaya di Langit di Eropa_ karya Hanum Salsabiela Rais dan Rangga Almahendra. Kalimat aslinya adalah, _'ke mana pun saya pergi mengembara, keluarga adalah rumah untuk kembali.'_ (bagian _Danke_ )

Jason dan Piper (nama kucing Sasuke dan Sakura) saya ambil dari karakter dalam novel _Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero_ karya Rick Riordan. Karakter tersebut adalah _demigod_ yang bernama lengkap Jason Grace dan Piper McLean.

Maine Coon adalah ras kucing yang berasal dari Maine, di Amerika Serikat. Kucing ini merupakan keturunan dari ras kucing Anggora dan American Shorthair. Sifat kucing ini adalah lucu, pemalu, dan mudah akrab. Bulunya tipis, lembut, dan terdapat beragam warna.


End file.
